


Seperation

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Distance dooms their relationship





	Seperation

Sprawled on the worn comfy couch in the living room of your apartment wasn’t helping your frame of mind. You knew you should get up, get dressed and get out of the house, but you just couldn’t seem to muster up the energy. Instead your thoughts were on the statue of your relationship with Donovan Dijak, if you could even call it a relationship. You had only been dating a couple of months, and things had been heading in the direction of becoming more serious, but then this huge change had come out of nowhere. Donovan had been offered, and accepted, a contract to work exclusively for the WWE in their NXT division. Now he was halfway across the country in Florida and you were unsure about where the two of you stood.

You still talked on the phone every night, but it seemed those calls were getting shorter and more awkward. You hadn’t seen him in person in almost a month and it was difficult. The two of you used to work for the same company. Going from traveling together and seeing each other every day, to just phone calls was a hard pill to swallow. Your phone lit up, Donovan’s ring tone filling the small apartment. Sniffing back tears you leaned over to the coffee table and picked up your phone.

“Hello?” You said, not quite able to conceal the trembling in your voice.

“Y/N? Are you crying?” Donovan’s concerned voice came over the line. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s lonely here without you,” You sputtered, tears falling in earnest now. 

“I know baby. It’s hard to be away from you too.” Donovan said a sigh echoing through the speaker. You took a deep breath, stealing yourself for the questions you needed to ask. The ones that were keeping you up and night and preventing you from moving on with your life. 

“Donovan, what are we?” You finally asked shutting your eyes as you braced yourself for his answer.

“What are you asking Y/N? I thought we had a good thing going.” Donovan asked in response.

“We did. I thought things were going in the right direction, but now you’re never here. I never see you and we barely talk.” You confided, your fears pouring out before you could stop them.

“You’re special to me,” Donovan said after a beat of silence. “But you’re right. Things haven’t been the same since I left. Honestly Y/N, I just don’t think I have the time for a long distance relationship.”

Though you knew it was coming, you couldn’t stop the sob that ripped from your chest at his words. You felt like you could literally feel your heart rip in too. You hadn’t realized you had felt that deeply for him and it killed you knowing it was over.

“I understand Donovan.” You said with a wry chuckle. “I’ve been waiting for the hammer to drop for a couple weeks now. I was just too afraid to pull the cord myself. It’s time for us to walk away.” 

“I’m sorry Y/N. I never meant for us to end up like this. I had to take this chance,” Donovan said sorrowfully. It killed you that he was hurting too. You just wanted to crawl through the phone and let him cradle you in his arms. You always felt so safe and secure wrapped up in his large frame.

“I know you didn’t Donovan. This is your dream. I would never ask you not to chase after your dreams. Who knows, maybe sometime, someday the circumstances will be right and things will work between us. Right now I just want you to know I care very deeply for you and I wish you nothing but the best.”

“You too, Y/N.” He said. “Live big, chase your dreams and know that I’m always there for you if you need me.” With those words the call disconnected and you flipped yourself face down on the couch, hot tears streaming from your eyes as you let your first real love go.


End file.
